The present invention is related to sound cases and more particularly to an extensible sound case which comprises an extensible sound chest assembly for resonance so as to improve resounding quality when in use, or to minimize space occupation when not in use.
The resounding quality of a sound case is generally determined according to the quality of signal source, speaker and sound chest. It is known that a longer sound chest enhances resonance. However, a big sound case occupies considerable space and is more inconvenient to carry. If the size of a sound case is reduced, a satisfactory resonance may be difficult to achieve.